


(can't leave you) i can’t help but come back

by oddpen



Series: armor down [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), RBW Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: “You missed me?” Gunhee follows up.Heeseok looks briefly at his eyes, averting his gaze when Gunhee catches him.“Because I’ve missed you,” Gunhee adds.





	(can't leave you) i can’t help but come back

Heeseok’s days become familiar.  His free time becomes entangled with classes, vocal practice, evaluations.  His time slowly becomes the same as it was before the show.  He spends countless time doing problems from overpriced workbooks, learning the same dance steps over and over until his body feels like it can’t do anything but them.

Heeseok thrives under this pressure, _constant, predictable, doable._  

His eyes still linger on articles, he still finds himself watching the show.  He watches enough to watch Gunhee leave the show.  Watching the way his feelings bare truthfully on his features.

And he thinks that’s that.

Now he can turn on the tv and not see the other boy.  He can go online and see even less of him.

These feelings hang on him as he stays up late after eliminations.  Mind numbing from the long days.  It’s over.

Heeseok turns everything off and manages to fall asleep.

-

Oh Little Girl sits on the top five songs of the charts. The next morning he finds himself searching up the video of the performance.  

Gunhee looks _stupidly adorable_ in those shorts, throwing heart after heart at the camera.  Heeseok probably adds too many views on Gunhee’s fancam but there’s a strange longing when he hears Gunhee’s voice again, it’s addicting, Heeseok can’t get enough of it.

It’s as far as his contact with Gunhee will ever go.  Soon there’s instagram and twitter updates, Gunhee and the other trainees, Gunhee and all his gifts, Gunhee and his shining smile.  Then there’s the articles.  And all Heeseok sees is Gunhee.  The sunshine bounces of him in every shot, the light adds to his shine.  Heeseok finds himself reading the articles just to take a look at the photos taken of him.  His smile as bright as ever, overflowing with playfulness.  Heeseok misses them, misses when they were just for him.

He purposely misses the v live, he can’t let himself be drowned in the way Gunhee makes him feel.  Heeseok has other things to worry about, wants to make himself interested in the numbers his professor assigns to the them, the way the highlighter bleeds through the pages of his readings.   

-

The days stay gray.  Heeseok can walk freely, once again just another body in the crowds trying to get to work, to school, home.

He gets pushed, shoved.  It’s like nothing ever happened.

He likes it like this, it’s like he never met Gunhee.

He carries bags of food back to his small apartment, slow in finding his keys, unlocking the metal door, paint chipping away.  It groans when he finally pushes it open, bag rustling.

He puts his groceries away quickly.  His apartment might be small but that doesn’t mean it can’t be neat. 

Heeseok listens to the far away birds, the cars zipping by to better places, the hum of his refrigerator.  

It’s all so honestly familiar but it only makes him feel weird, a kind of longing that makes his heart hurt and his stomach burst into wilting flowers.

He stares strangely at the way the water runs from the faucet, glass in hand.  The way it breaks over the bottom of the sink, swirling down the drain.

And then there’s a knock on his door.  

Heeseok turns to look at the door, eyebrows furrowing as another two knocks follow.

Heeseok doesn’t have a lot of friends, not a lot of people know where he lives.  He knows there’s only a few people who would visit him and they would have told him beforehand, aware that Heeseok needs time to prepare.

He stares at the door, water still running.   He considers not opening the door, finally putting his glass under the faucet and then there’s another round of knocking, three times this time and even Heeseok is curious.

He closes the tap, leaves his cup in the sink.   He takes a deep breath before opening, unlocking the door slowly.

His heart stops for a second, he swears it does, when he opens the door and he sees Gunhee’s bright smile.

He’s just as golden, maybe even more so.  The stress of the show has gone, his eyes free of dark circles, body filled in more.

“Heeseok hyung,” his smile grows and Heeseok takes a deep breath, “can I came in?”

He wants to say no, wants to forget everything about the show, forget that maybe Gunhee likes him as much as he likes him.

He takes a step back and Gunhee follows.

-

Somehow Heeseok has Gunhee on his couch, his brain can’t figure it out and it frustrates him.

“Did you see me leave?” Gunhee asks, breaking the silence.

Heeseok nods.

“You missed me?” Gunhee follows up.

Heeseok looks briefly at his eyes, averting his gaze when Gunhee catches him.   

“Because I’ve missed you,” Gunhee adds.

Heeseok looks at him, lets himself look even when Gunhee looks back.

Then Gunhee kisses him, a quiet, fluid movement that Heeseok doesn’t realize in time.   Their mouths touch, soft, warm, it makes Heeseok’s insides flutter.

It’s only a shy press and Heeseok feels like Gunhee has peeled back every layer on him.

“Say you’ve missed me,” Gunhee pulls back, voice a whisper.

Heeseok leans forward without much thought, closing the space between them.

“I’ve missed you,” Heeseok’s voice catches, cheeks painting with how honest he’s being, to Gunhee, to himself.

“Say right now is the right time,” Gunhee demands, long fingers reaching for him, curling in the softness of Heeseok’s t shirt.

“Gunhee,” he says weakly, knowing all too well what Gunhee is trying to get at, blush spreading quicker at the thought of it.

Gunhee pulls him closer and their mouths meet again, lips sliding together slowly, warmness trailing to the pit of Heeseok’s stomach.

Heeseok follows as Gunhee pulls back.  Preoccupied with keeping together Gunhee slips off the couch, back landing on the floor, Heeseok falling on him.

Heeseok’s hands reach for Gunhee’s locking together, pulling them up, pressing them on the floor.

With Gunhee under him Heeseok lets himself do as he pleases, the kiss is slow, deepening when he swipes his tongue along the seam of Gunhee’s mouth, opening it with ease.

There’s a low groan that escapes from the other’s mouth, urging Heeseok to keep kissing him but it’s not much longer before Gunhee breaks away, turning his face to the side, cheeks painted a rosy pink.

“Need to breathe,” he says, voice thick, “I...I didn’t think you would react this easily.”

Heeseok looks at him, at their joint hands, at the way Gunhee’s eyelashes flutter as he takes a deep breath.

“I like you,” Heeseok says simply, “I like you and you’re here.”

Gunhee turns to look at him, eyes soft, lips falling into a soft smile.

“I like you too, I like you a lot.”

Heeseok leans down then, set on figuring out how Gunhee’s smile would feel against his lips.


End file.
